


A Strange Kind of Magnetism

by kitana



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno saw Cloud a lot more often than he would’ve expected, given the man’s feelings about the Shinra Corporation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Kind of Magnetism

So, Cloud Strife was a delivery boy now, was he?

Reno watched as the blonde kick-started his motorbike, bringing it purring to life. Cloud slipped his goggles over his eyes, tucked the package give to him safely away, and gunned the accelerator. He was completely out of sight in less than two minutes.

Reno clucked his tongue with a grin. His tone was admiring. "Pretty bad-ass, huh, Rude?"

"The man, or the bike?" Rude asked, turning on his heel. There was an hour left before happy hour started up good and proper at 7th Heaven.

"Huh," Reno replied, following his partner. "Let me get back to you on that one."

* * *

Reno saw Cloud a lot more often than he would’ve expected, given the man’s feelings about the Shinra Corporation. He didn’t know if Cloud thought that maybe Rufus had turned over a new leaf after seeing hell and back – scratch that, the damn apocalypse – but Cloud would take any delivery Rufus requested of him.

Not that that was a bad thing.

Whether Cloud wanted to actively acknowledge it or not, he was helping Shinra rebuild. And as long as Shinra was in business, Reno was in business, and life was good.

Well, mostly good.

He was really starting to get obsessive about that bike.

* * *

The next time Cloud came to pick up a delivery, there was a solid stretch of time between pick-up and drop-off. Reno had been there at the specified warehouse to meet Cloud and keep him occupied until Rude got there with the package. When Cloud simply asked why, Reno thought that "behind schedule" was as good as an excuse as any. No sense in making more a fool of the poor rookie who botched the whole operation and dropped the package into a ravine. It was headache enough having to recover the stupid thing.

As he was wont to do, Cloud tended towards the impassive, leaning against his bike with his arms crossed. Reno couldn’t help but think that whether Cloud was perfect for his bike or his bike was perfect for him, it didn’t matter, because the two were inexplicably linked in his mind. Reno couldn’t exactly put a finger on why he was so impressed in the first place, but he had to admit that the black of Cloud’s clothes and the black of his bike made an appealing silhouette.

Damn.

Twenty minutes ticked by, and Cloud didn’t move an inch. Reno was restless with his thoughts at best, and where the _hell_ was Rude?

It wasn’t like Reno was bad at making small talk, but generally engaging Cloud was something akin to a badly scripted movie with a choppy, poor translation to boot. Even still, it wasn’t like Reno to stand by and do nothing.

"So, what’s her name?"

Cloud had looked off to the side towards the entrance to the warehouse, idly surveying the distance. He hadn’t been paying much attention to Reno’s fidgeting up until this point.

"What?"

Reno pointed to Cloud’s bike. "I said, what’s her name? You did give her one, right?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, but Reno couldn’t tell if it was in annoyance, as the rest of his expression didn’t change. "Of course I gave _him_ a name. Fenrir," he said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, no longer leaning on his bike.

"Fenrir, huh?" Reno mused. He supposed it had a nice ring to it; the rig did have a rumble like a well-fed cat. He closed the distance between himself and Cloud, pressing a hand to the smooth leather of Fenrir’s seat. It was soft like it’d been there forever, but shiny like it’d been replaced yesterday. The blonde obviously spent a lot of time on his bike. "How about letting me take it out for a spin?"

It took all of two seconds for Cloud to answer. "No."

Reno grinned. "Well, then ride it with me and give me a tour," he replied, continuing to slide his hand over the leather seat.

Another two seconds. "No."

"Why not? It’s not like we’re racing against the clock here," Reno gestured at the said clock as he spoke. His time here had already hit the 35 minute mark.

"Because," Cloud started, and then paused abruptly. His cheeks reddened, just a little. "…He’s my baby."

Reno had to forcibly stop himself from laughing out loud from the sheer absurdity of that statement coming from Cloud. He let it crack through in another grin instead.

"Come on," Reno implored, throwing his leg over the seat of Fenrir. A look of mild horror crossed Cloud’s face. "I can’t hurt him if you’re the one driving."  
Cloud paused again, finding that he couldn’t necessarily figure out a way to protest that. "Alright," he sighed, conceding the point. He’d never been very resistant to persistence.

Reno smirked triumphantly as Cloud slid on to the seat of Fenrir in front of him. He had to shift to get comfortable, with comfortable being synonymous to “nearly molded to Cloud’s back.”

“Hold on,” Cloud muttered, and Reno’s arms came around his waist.

“Does he go fast?” Reno asked, grinning from ear to ear. He couldn’t say he exactly loathed to admit it, but, the whole situation had turned into a kind of weird fantasy turn-on. He had a thing for blondes, and sitting behind a hot blonde with a hotter bike? Well, what could he say?

At his question, Cloud only glanced behind his shoulder and let his lips quirk into a tiny smile. Cloud revved Fenrir’s engine, and in the span of mere seconds, Reno had gone from a loose hold on Cloud’s waist to a nearly suffocating death grip. Cloud eased up on the throttle and felt Reno’s grip slacken by a millimeter.

“Jesus Christ, can I get a warning next time?” Reno’s breath was coming in short bursts, having had the holy hell scared out of him. With nowhere else to put it, Reno laid his head against Cloud’s back. He let out a long sigh, breathing finally going steady. “Shit, I think I lost a few hours of my life right then.”

Cloud smiled a little more this time, clearly amused, though Reno couldn’t see it. “You’re a Turk. I thought you’d be used to an adrenaline rush.”

The initial shock Cloud sent to his system had faded, and now he could really appreciate Fenrir for what it was. The way the blonde handled Fenrir was sinfully smooth; all Reno could feel was the slight vibration of the engine as they went along.

“Hey, being a Turk is not all adrenaline! I do sit at a desk sometimes, you know,” Reno said offhandedly. He finally wiggled his fingers, loosening his grasp. His palm was now pressed firmly to Cloud’s abdomen, and he found that he could feel the muscles shifting even under the blonde’s layer or three of clothes.

“That so,” Cloud replied, rolled his shoulders in a slight shrug, leaning into a curve to turn back towards the warehouse. “Going back now.”

By the time Cloud had brought them back to the warehouse, Reno still wasn’t satisfied. He’d ridden Fenrir, but he still hadn’t touched upon whatever it was that made his cock swell when he thought about it, or Cloud, for that matter. He _would_ figure it out, damnit.

Rude still wasn’t there when they pulled back into the warehouse, and Reno wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or annoyed. Cloud was back to leaning on Fenrir, but he looked less aloof than before.

“Is there anything else you’d like to pester me with while I’m at the mercy of waiting?”

Reno’s expression was mischievous. “Well, now that you mention it…”

Cloud watched as Reno closed the distance between them again. He had been joking; he really couldn’t fathom what the redhead would cook up as a time killer. Reno stood in front of him with an impish grin plastered on to his face.

“…Maybe you could give me another ride,” Reno finished. There was only a half-inch of height making Cloud taller than Reno.

Before Cloud could open his mouth to say _yes, no_ , or even _what the hell_ , Reno had a hand fisted in his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Though Cloud’s mind was waging war between yes and no, his body had already decided on yes for him and put everything else to rest. He disconnected from Reno long enough to lean back against Fenrir again, opening his legs to allow Reno to press between them.

Reno’s lips were back on his in an instant, sucking and nibbling until Cloud groaned and pulled Reno’s hips flush against his own. Reno ground against Cloud, thrusting his tongue inside of the blonde’s mouth, desire making his cock ache relentlessly.

Reno shuddered, and Cloud broke away from the kiss, looking at Reno with a raised eyebrow. “Are you sure you want another ride?”

Reno rolled his hips against Cloud’s in answer. “Do you go fast?”

Cloud’s lips simply twisted into another small smile, and that was all Reno needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt on LJ's renocloud community:
> 
>  
> 
> _**Reno:** So, take me for a ride on that monster of yours. Better yet, let *me* drive Fenrir._   
>  _**Cloud:** But, that's my baby!_


End file.
